


"I'll bring you guys home"

by RinokoNii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions, Sad Ending, Snow, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinokoNii/pseuds/RinokoNii
Summary: Dream’s friends decided they had better things to do when they left on a trip to gather materials from a snowy village instead of coming back home like they were supposed to... So Dream decided to go and bring those idiots back home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"I'll bring you guys home"

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about sharing this, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read~!

The snow was harsh, it wasn’t merciful in the slightest as Dream dragged himself through the thigh-high snow, even more piling onto his body as he walked. He felt numb, it was so cold, he wanted to go back home and bathe in the warm of the fireplace alongside his friends. But he couldn’t, not until he dragged his two dumbass friends back because they decided there was something better to do than coming back home.

He pressed forward, determined to get to the village as soon as possible. Too many mishaps already happened during his two-day trip in the Nether to get to the village his friends were at as soon as possible.

In the distance, he spotted the flickering light of what he assumed was a lantern. Relief flooded Dream’s body, he was almost there. Just a little more and then he could see his friends again.

The snowstorm was relentless as he carried on, step by step, he got closer and closer to the light of the small, snowy village. Slowly, he stepped through the gates of the village, more than half of it buried underneath the snow.

Letting out an icy breath, Dream approached the house described in the letter sent to him. It was almost time, he was so close. Each one of his steps were shaky, if it weren’t for his determination, he would’ve collapsed a long time ago.

With a shivering body, he raised his fist and weakly knocked on the wooden door. It opened and he was quickly pulled inside by the owner to avoid snow getting into the house. “Where are they?” Dream immediately asks.

The owner of the home gave him a worried look, it was understandable. Dream probably looked like an absolute wreck, having barely taken any time to rest on his journey here. He could just imagine the laughter and teasing that would come from his friends if they saw him like this which would’ve soon been by followed their worry and insistence that Dream rest. The thought of is almost made him smile.

“They’re in the room behind the door at the end of that hallway.”  
Giving a slight nod, Dream began walking towards the direction that the stranger pointed him to. Ignoring the warmth of the fireplace that he passed by that screamed “home” at him.

_(He ignored the quiet whisper of “I’m sorry” from the owner of the home as he walked past..)_

Standing in front of the door, it stared at him menacingly. It radiated mixed feelings, it screamed at him to turn away and never come back, but it also invited Dream inside. He already knew what was behind the door though so it didn’t matter how scary the door seemed.

Nervously, he brought a shaky hand up to the handle. He was determined to do this. He had to bring his friends back home. Pushing the door open, Dream immediately spotted his two friends in the darkness of the room. A single candle lit that sat in the center.

Dream took slow steps towards them, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the room as the muffled sound of the raging snowstorm leaked through the walls of the house.

He knelt down on the floor besides them, reaching his hand up to remove the mask on his face. Breathing heavily, Dream failed to keep his composure at the sight of his friends and broke down into sobs, the white porcelain mask dropping to the floor. He bent over to embrace his friends who laid deadly still on the floor, their figures wrapped in a bloodstained fabric with their most prized possessions sitting on top of their bodies. A pair of white glasses and a white bandana.

Through his sobs, Dream began to speak. “I’ll bring you guys home soon, okay? We’ll all be home together soon.. Right George? Right Sapnap..? I always have to come and drag you idiots back home because you two decide there are b-better things to do.. L-like going off a-and dying on me. I-I’ll bring you guys back home and make sure you guys can’t run off again...” He trailed off, his sobs growing louder and louder by the second. His voice sounding strangled as Dream choked on his sobs, hesitantly opening his mouth to continue. “I.. I’ll bring you guys home. I promise I will.. Home is where things are alright, home is where things are h-happy. S-so I’ll bring you guys back, so we can be happy... George, Sapnap.

_I love you two... We’ll be home again soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this, hope you enjoyed reading :D


End file.
